Yeasterday
"Yeasterday" is the thirtieth episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the thirtieth episode overall. It aired on November 1, 2014. Synopsis Buhdeuce had a really bad delivery day, so he eats Yeasterday Bread to relive and fix the day. Plot The episode starts with the Breadwinners sleeping. (However the words were different and had the same instrumental.) This time, instead of falling from his bed, Buhdeuce got on his feet but rides on his skateboard, onto his gaming machine which in turn, electrocuting him, making him fall to the ground. The episode transitions to SwaySway pulling a lever. Yeasterday bread comes out of a chute into a cart but Buhdeuce mistakes it as fuzzy berry bread and tries to eat it. However, SwaySway gets the bread out of his mouth and tells him about the bread. According to SwaySway, he said that eating a piece or loaf could make you time travel from one full day and there would be quazy unforseen consequences. Then SwaySway tells him that "You do not want this loaf up in yo' beak!" Then he eats unicorn bread which he mistakes as fuzzy berry bread. (He said that he wished to stay in bed today.) They first deliver peppernickel bread to Melanie Duckleson. When Buhdeuce hands the loaf, the pepper odor causes him to sneeze on the bread and punching Melanie with his fart. Their next delivery was hot dog bread in a park. When Buhdeuce squirts the mustard loaf, it goes all over the place. Next he tells to give up. SwaySway refused but told him that Indian looking ducks needed luau loaves. However, he booty kicked at the wrong time feeding it to a pond monster. The Indian looking ducks later throw a tiki at the rocket van. They lost it. When they got home, Buhdeuce admits that it was his fault but it was actually SwaySway's. He tried to warn him but he didn't listen. SwaySway is later heard crying loudly in the closet. Buhdeuce later eats the Yeasterday bread causing him to travel back in time. Into the Bread Mines played again but Buhdeuce figured out that it worked. He rides on the skateboard and onto the game and wines. (SwaySway thought that was great.) They had the same deliveries but they were successful. He even paints with mustard on a wall that everyone saw. However, bad results happened for SwaySway. After the luau loaf delivery, SwaySway got eaten by a pond monster. Buhdeuce later returns to the house and gets another Yeasterday loaf. He actually admitted to Jelly that time travel was really confusing. The deliveries were the same but faster. Later SwaySway thought that Buhdeuce was more quazy than usual. Then Buhdeuce leans on the eject button which SwaySway lands into a smoke tube in a cruise boat. Buhdeuce later eats more Yeasterday bread but SwaySway keeps on getting bad results. SwaySway crashed into a hot air balloon, falls into a wishing well, gets stung by bees, gets crushed by a rolling stone, gets smashed by Oonski's mace, and gets crushed by a piano. When SwaySway tries to wake Buhdeuce up, he goes crazy and ties him with ropes. He later admits to him that he ate the Yeasterday bread. SwaySway replies that he brought continum. He later gets crushed by a satelite and eats one more Yeasterday bread. According to Jelly, you can't fix things anymore but you have to do the same of what you did on your bad day. Buhdeuce repeats what happens on his bad day but didn't come to the chute. He nails it but SwaySway isn't impressed. After the luau loaf failure, SwaySway and Buhdeuce get captured by a monster and tries to eat them but fails because he was too full. They later fly back to the house but SwaySway finds out about the Yeasterday bread being eaten. However he wasn't mad. He was confused. SwaySway and Buhdeuce later eat unicorn bread and fly across the sky until the end of the episode. Characters Main characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *Bread Maker (pictured) *Oonski the Great (cameo) Supporting characters *Pond Monster Gallery Image-1419187145.jpg Image-1419187363.jpg|Wake up Buhdeuce Gonna be a bad day..jpg Pony Buhdeuce.jpg|Should have stayed in bed today. Eject Button.jpg|That's the eject button SwaySway gets crushed by a piano.jpg Uh yeah.jpg|Of course I'm alive Images-1.jpeg Trivia * The episode name is a pun on "Yesterday." * This is the first time time travel was seen on the show. * The Drawing of the Breadwinners and the Bread Maker is a parody of a famous artwork by Michelangelo. * Buhdeuce is shown eating all the loaves so he ate 11 loaves.* * This is the only episode where a major character dies. * This episode is noted as airing after Pizzawinners. Although, this episode air before it. * The concept of always relive the same day is a reference to the 1993 film Groundhog Day. * The calender is seen again in Birthday Bread ** Ironically, the calender was bigger and MUCH LONGER in Birthday Bread, plus it manages to go through the window. *The part where SwaySway got hit by a boulder is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Goofs/Errors *Buhdeuce Captures SwaySway But Buhdeuce saying, "I am Sorry sway. I eat Yeasterday Bread..." But Buhdeuce's legs is on the background. * At the beginning, Buhdeuce's bed is near the door, and the calendar is not shown, but when SwaySway is waking him up, it is not near the door and the calendar is shown. * Cartoon characters can't die but SwaySway managed to die (he may have died in some of them). Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Buhdeuce Episodes Category:SwaySway Episodes